


Rock You Like a Hurricane

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Hurricane!Au, M/M, Mirror!sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan loves Las Vegas. [Inspired by the MV.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock You Like a Hurricane

  
Las Vegas was the city that never sleeps.  
  
From sun down to sun rise, everywhere you looked was bright and flashy and made of money. From the colossal pyramid of the Luxor to the three hundred and fifty meter high Stratosphere tower, crowds flocked like hopeless children seeking fortune and fame and a really good time under the dazzling lights.  
  
Kim Himchan could feel the excitement surge beneath his skin. 

The air was cooler at night than during the day, but it was still warm enough to bead perspiration along his hairline as he pressed the pedal harder on his hot red corvette convertible. He had an appointment to keep, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun along the way.

The lights and the crowd became a blur as he pushed the speedometer harder, bass pumping to the hard beat of his heart as he cruised down the strip, raising his hand in the air to feel the sin that saturated the city like a mist.

The noise was still just as deafening as he pulled off the main drag, smile widening as his destination came into view.

He turned down the music as he pulled up to the front of the Palms, his home away from home. He got out of the car just as the valet appeared, and Himchan shot him a smile before taking his sunglasses off to tuck them into his low cut v-neck.

"Youngjae! Take care of my baby, will you?"

The brunette nodded, catching the keys Himchan tossed him with a familiar smile.

"Shall I tell him you've arrived, sir?"

Himchan shook his head with a playful smile, bringing a finger up to his lips.

"Let's just keep it our secret, okay? It's going to be a surprise," He replied, and Youngjae nodded again, eyes sparkling as he saluted Himchan.

His lips were sealed.

Spinning on his heel, Himchan walked through the front doors and was instantly refreshed by the blast of air conditioning. He let his eyes pass over the dark wood and marble front desk, and smirked when his gaze met a surprised pair.

As a more than frequent guest, Himchan bypassed the other people completely and walked right up to the end corner, stopping right in front of a willowy brunette with large lips.

“Hey, Daehyunnie.”

Daehyun quickly schooled his surprise into a smile. “Himchan! I didn’t know you were stopping in for a visit.”

Himchan shook his head, a mischievous smile on his lips. “No, I wanted it to be a surprise. So keep quiet, alright?” Himchan accepted the small folder with the card keys and passcode that Daehyun handed him, and then winked at the younger before he left for the elevators.

He rode the lift to the top, and then engaged the penthouse suite with the 4 digit passcode in the folder.

The suite was as immaculate as always, faintly smelling of vanilla and dark wood. Himchan breathed deep as he stripped off his jacket and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt.

A glance at the clock told him he had about two hours before the nightclub closed for the night.

He couldn’t wait.

It was just after two when he walked into _Moon_ , and the place was still packed nearly wall to wall.

Himchan was dressed to the nines – He had traded his loose Armani suit and a button up for a slick silk faux blazer and a pair of form fitting dark jeans, the silver stud in his ear glinting in the low light of the club. Despite the crowd, he made it to the bar in no time, politely fending off women and men alike.

There was a young boy tending that Himchan didn’t recognize, but he waved him over and leant over the iridescent bar top to speak over the thumping music. “Hey. I’m looking for Jongup. Have you seen him?”

The boy looked unsure for a moment, but then nodded. “He’s in the back. I’ll get him for you Mr…?”

Himchan grinned. He liked this boy already. “Himchan.”

The boy nodded and disappeared. Himchan watched as he murmured something to the other tender working and then walked through the door beside the bar. While he waited, Himchan leant against the bar and turned his attention to the DJ bewitching the bodies on the dance floor.

He was pretty attractive, and his combinations were interesting. Himchan found himself getting lost in the music and didn’t hear someone come up behind him.

“His name is Yongguk. Bang Yongguk.”

Himchan turned and smirked. Jongup’s arms were crossed across his sculpted chest, barely hidden from the public eye by a form fitting black button up trimmed in silver. Himchan thought the black slacks hugging the nightclub manager’s thighs were just _begging_ to be ripped off.

“Aw, are you jealous, Jongup?”

Turning back to the bar, he signaled the boy from before (His name tag read ‘Zelo’. Himchan made sure to commit that name to memory, though he was sure he couldn’t forget a baby face like that) and ordered himself a drink. Jongup, now leaning against the bar beside him, held up two fingers for the baby-faced bartender.

“Make them doubles, Zelo,” He called after him, and smiled at Himchan. “He’s new. And doing really well so far.” Himchan hummed, turning to watch as Zelo mixed the amaretto and rum with the triple sec and fruit juices, chilling them with ice.

“…And I’m _not_ jealous.”

Himchan’s smirk was cat like as he slipped a bill across the bar toward Zelo when he returned, without taking his eyes off Jongup. “Keep the change, Zelo,” He murmured, sliding the bright red drink toward himself to sip at the straw while Jongup threw back his preferred double shots of whiskey.

“Are you sure about that?” Himchan replied, and when Jongup looked up, Himchan’s gaze shifted to someone behind him on purpose. Jongup turned to look, and a surge of heat shot down his spine. A leggy brunette babe was smirking back at them, delicate fingers wrapped around her drink as she fucked Himchan with her eyes.

Jongup growled. “I. am not. jealous!”

Himchan hummed, finishing off his drink. “See, that’s where I think you’re wrong,” He said, fingers idly playing with his glass as he licked his lips. Zelo knew how to make a wicked Hurricane. “I think you’re so jealous, it’s killing you right now. I think,” Himchan leant in to whisper, lips brushing against the shorter man’s ear. “I think you’re so jealous that you would gladly rip all my clothes off and take me right here on this bar if I went over and spoke to her, or even showed the least bit of actual interest.”

Jongup hissed, his hands balling into fists on the bar as he gave a sharp nod to Zelo. The taller boy quickly returned with another double shot and took Jongup’s old glass, inclining his head inquisitively at Himchan.

Himchan shook his head, too amused. As soon as Zelo left he leant in again, biting his lip.

“Do you remember that night, Jongup? That night you took me on the dance floor and made me scream your name beneath the stars after closing time? You were just a bartender then, but look at you now.”

His tongue darted out to trace the plain row of silver hoops that followed the curve of Jongup’s ear, just so Himchan could see the barely suppressed shiver that went through him.

“You are a prick, Kim Himchan.”

Himchan laughed. “Such language from the manager,” He teased, arm brushing Jongup’s as he shifted to fish one of the ice cubes out of Jongup’s glass and sucked it between his lips.

“But don’t act like you don’t love mine, Jonguppie.”

He growled against the shorter man’s ear, and crunched the ice between his teeth.

Jongup glared at him but Himchan was unfazed, licking his lips one last time as he reached up to pat the younger man on the shoulder. At the same time he also slipped the spare card key into Jongup’s back pocket.

“Don’t take too long, or I’ll have all the fun by myself.” Himchan whispered heatedly against his ear before disappearing into the crowd.

Jongup groaned.

Fucking Himchan.

Looking up at the clouds through the one of a kind retractable roof, Jongup prayed for patience.

He remembered that night _very_ well.

Jongup was still grumbling about rich boys and their selfish agendas as he rode the service elevator up to the Skyloft suite, using the card Himchan gave him to open the door. He couldn’t help the trepidation that followed him, because he knew that even though most of the staff already knew what was going on, Jongup really shouldn’t have been meeting a _guest_ like this.

Even if that guest was Kim Himchan.

The rooms were strangely quiet when he entered, and for a brief moment Jongup wondered if maybe Himchan had already gone to bed. But then he registered the faint sound of water splashing, and rolled his eyes.

He followed the sound out to the pool with the perfect view of the Las Vegas Strip, and a very wet, very naked Kim Himchan floating lazily on his back in the middle of it.  

“You are shameless,” Jongup said, startling the brunette. Wiping at the water that splashed his face, Himchan grinned when he saw who it was.

“Jonguppie~”

Jongup hummed, unable to take his eyes off the way the water shimmered on Himchan’s alabaster skin, connecting the dots between the few scattered beauty marks that Jongup couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into.

“See something you like?” Himchan murmured as he swam up to the edge of the pool, and Jongup crouched down to meet him.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Jongup replied, and Himchan pouted, reaching up to pull the club manager down by the front of his shirt into a hard kiss. Jongup growled against his mouth and Himchan shivered, pulling back with a sultry look as he licked his lips.

“Get in here before I drag you in,” He groaned, but Jongup shook his head, lacing his fingers in the older man’s hair. “Get out before I drag you out,” He mocked, though he didn’t give Himchan much of a choice as he used his grip to yank the taller man up and out of the pool.

Himchan whined at the rough treatment, legs struggling to follow as Jongup lead him back toward the room but then spun him around and slammed him up against the floor to ceiling glass window beside the door.

The kiss was all tongue and lips and passion, and when Jongup’s hands slid down Himchan’s slick sides to grab his ass with greedy hands, Himchan felt his legs begin to shake.

“Jongup,” Himchan moaned, hands grabbing for the man’s hair. “Fuck, please, Jongup!”

Jongup growled, nipping hard at Himchan’s lip. “You’re so fucking spoiled,” He hissed, dipping the fingers of one of his hands between the taller man’s ass cheeks to rub at his entrance. “You’d let me take you right here, in plain view for everyone to see, wouldn’t you? But you’d be screaming my name, letting them know just who owns you.”

Himchan shuddered hard, head nodding as he rubbed his awakened arousal against whatever he could of the younger man. “Yes, yes!”

Jongup groaned, suddenly impatient. As appealing as the idea sounded, he preferred the softness of a bed beneath them. Yanking Himchan away from the window, he forced him back into the room and into the glass elevator, hands all over the taller man as they rode it to the second floor of the penthouse. Himchan’s hands were all over Jongup as he devoured the brunette’s lips, goosebumps rising on his skin from the air conditioning.

Finally the doors opened and Himchan used his grip on the club manager’s shirt to tug him into the master bedroom, the both of them falling onto the circular shaped bed, still attached at the mouth.

“Fucking hell, Himchan,” Jongup groaned, heaving the taller man higher on the bed so he could kneel between his legs, and then used his grip on Himchan’s hips to flip him onto his front. Tugging his ass higher, Jongup shuffled back and pried those perfectly pale cheeks apart.

He looked down when he felt something slide across the bed, gritting his teeth when he saw it was a bottle of lube. Himchan smirked at Jongup down the length of his shoulder and wiggled his ass in invitation. Reaching his hand back, Jongup delivered a quick smack to the soft flesh, watching in fascination as it turned bright red and Himchan moaned.

“You like that?”

Jongup did it again, this time to the other cheek, and Himchan nodded, hands balling in the blanket beneath him as he moaned again.

“Please, Jongup..Don’t tease..”

Jongup hissed at him, but reached for the bottle and quickly coated two of his fingers, just as impatient as Himchan. He circled his entrance a few times before sliding the first finger inside, distracting the other man with kisses and nips to the reddened flesh of his ass.

By the time he had three fingers in him Himchan was reduced to begging, forcing his hips back against Jongup and fucking his fingers. “Please, Jongup..please..”

Taking his fingers back, Jongup wiped them on the bed spread and then smacked Himchan’s ass again.

“On your back then!”

Himchan did as he was told, rolling onto his back, but before Jongup could reach for his own slacks Himchan was already on it, popping the button and yanking down the zipper. With both hands he ripped the black slacks down Jongup’s thighs along with his underwear, and then his hand was around Jongup’s dick, a smirk on his lips as he rolled his eyes up to look at the younger man.

With his eyes still on Jongup’s, Himchan wrapped his lips around the head and flicked his tongue against it, and then moaned when thick fingers tangled in his hair, yanking him forward and forcing him to take most of Jongup’s dick down his throat. “Now whose being the tease,” Jongup growled, using his grip on Himchan’s hair to fuck his face, but Himchan could only moan, throat tightening each time he tried to swallow as his hands pressed against Jongup’s firm thighs.

When he was close to cumming Jongup reluctantly pulled Himchan away and stared down at his wet eyes and flushed cheeks.

“You’re such a cumslut, aren’t you?”

Himchan nodded, resisting the pull on his hair as he kissed up Jongup’s chest, though his lips were pouty when he reached Jongup’s jaw, his fingers having a few issues with getting Jongup’s button up shirt undone. “Jongup,” He said as he scattered kisses over the younger man’s neck. “Do you have more than one uniform..?”

Jongup’s brow furrowed as he tried to think, his mind thrown off by the sudden question. “I-yeah,” He got out, and then realized what a bad thing that was to say.

He felt rather than saw Himchan grab fistfuls of his button up shirt and yank the front apart, buttons flying over the bed with a loud ripping sound. Jongup growled against Himchan’s mouth and pushed him back down on the bed, hands working on getting his pants the rest of the way away off before he climbed over the taller man, claiming his lips roughly.

“I liked that shirt!”

He growled against his lips, but Himchan only shrugged, wrapping his arms around Jongup to pull him down against him. “I’ll buy you another,” He murmured distractedly, one of his hands sneaking between them to palm Jongup’s full erection. Jongup moaned, shirt forgotten as he nipped at Himchan’s swollen lower lip and shoved his hands beneath his back, grasping at damp skin.

With the least bit of effort, he forcibly rolled them over, his hips twitching into the grip the older man still had on him. At Himchan’s surprised sound, Jongup sucked the lobe of his ear between his teeth.

“I want to watch you ride me,” He hissed, falling back against the pillows and staring straight above them. Himchan followed his gaze upward and flushed at his appearance in the full length mirror above the bed. That was so fucking hot..

A quick slap to his thigh forced his eyes downward again, only to see the darkly aroused smirk on Jongup’s lips. “Turn around,” He said, and though a bit confused, Himchan hastened to comply, spreading his legs over Jongup’s and reaching back for him. Jongup helped steady him with his hands on his hips, and slowly Himchan took Jongup inside his body, letting out a low sound once his ass was flush with Jongup’s hips.

“Alright..now lean back..” Jongup gently tugged Himchan’s arms back until he was bracing himself over Jongup, and that’s just what the club manager wanted.

Once Himchan was steady, Jongup took hold of his hips again. “Open your eyes and look at us, Himchannie,” He growled. Himchan’s eyes immediately fluttered open, a sharp moan leaving him in surprise. Between the sudden snap of Jongup’s pelvis against his ass, and the sight of them, Himchan knew there was no way he would last very long.

Catching Jongup’s gaze in the mirror, Himchan rolled his ass down to meet Jongup’s increasing thrusts, completely losing himself in the pleasure of the other man inside him, filling him up perfectly and dragging the most elicit moans from his throat. And the view, oh god the view- Admittedly, Himchan’s eyes strayed a bit, finally seeing for the first time what it was that Jongup did to him. Skin flushed, eyes wet from the pleasure surging through his body, Himchan knew his mind was completely gone, the only things he could utter being that of ‘ _Jongup_ ’ and ‘ _faster, fuck_!’

Jongup groaned as he tried to fuck Himchan harder, his hip bones slapping so forcefully against Himchan’s ass that there would definitely be bruises tomorrow.

Himchan threw his head back when it became too much for him to take, his cries turning incoherent as he ground and twisted and went crazy in Jongup’s lap. He screamed for the entire world to hear as he exploded over himself, thick ropes of cum splashing across his chest and stomach before it slid down his sides, still moving frantically as he rode the waves of his orgasm.

Himchan had just enough brain function left to bring his arms forward before he collapsed on Jongup, the younger man letting out a quiet grunt. He was still hard inside Himchan, and so Himchan wasn’t all that surprised when he was rolled over, body squashed flat against the mattress as Jongup loomed over him. He was taken back however when Jongup pulled out, and warm hands flipped the older man onto his back.

“I want to see your face,” Was what he said as he pushed himself back inside Himchan, hands grabbing for his beautiful thighs and using them as leverage as he picked up where he left off. Himchan moaned as his exhausted body tried to react, still sensitive.

Luckily, Jongup was already close, Himchan’s name a quieter but no less sexy mantra on his lips as his hips stuttered. He moved to pull out, but Himchan shook his head, raining kisses down on anything of Jongup he could reach. “Don’t care, inside,” He gasped, arms tugging the younger man down and keeping him close as Jongup let go and released inside him, legs shaking as he milked every last drop of it.

Jongup fell with a quiet groan onto his side beside Himchan, eyes closed as he struggled to come back to himself. He felt the sheets shift, and then Himchan was gently kissing him, hands running over his arm. Jongup reached up and curled his fingers in Himchan’s sweaty hair, a smile on his lips when he finally opened his eyes again. “You are so spoiled, you know that?” He murmured, and Himchan laughed, the sound a bit raw. “I know,” He replied, kissing Jongup’s jawline.

“But you love me~”

Jongup made a non-committal noise, knowing how much it riled Himchan up. He wasn’t disappointed, his smile widening when the older man punched him with surprising force square in the chest. “Yah, Moon Jongup-” He hissed, but Jongup just tugged him into a kiss before he could say anything else.

“I love you too, Himchannie.”

Himchan smiled against his lips.

Definitely worth it.

“Good. Then let’s go put that hot tub in the bathroom to good use. You wash my back, I’ll wash yours~”

**Author's Note:**

> Funny fact while I was writing this - The hotel B.a.p filmed at was called the Palms, with the Sky villa being one of the most expensive hotel penthouses I've ever heard of (last I checked it was about $40,000 a night). The mirrors in the bedroom are actually a feature you can get, and there actually is/was a nightclub at The Palms called Moon, with a retractable roof. Coincidence? I think not.


End file.
